


Never Can Go Back

by Merfilly



Category: The Outsiders (1983)
Genre: Gen, Post-Canon, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-29
Updated: 2010-11-29
Packaged: 2017-10-13 10:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/136529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sodapop is reflective.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never Can Go Back

One lesson they had all learned, was that things changed. Holes were made that couldn't be filled. Old habits brought pain, instead of comfort.

It was summer, and they were all supposed to be free and unburdened. Two-Bit was still cracking his jokes, and Steve would laugh at them, but Sodapop saw through it. Johnny was gone, leaving something missing, while ever reminding them that life was too short. Dally was gone too, and sometimes, Sodapop admitted to himself that it hurt more; Johnny's death had been meaningful, in the end. Dally, though...

Sodapop cut those thoughts off. Dally wasn't made for this world, anymore than Johnny ever should have suffered the way he had. It wasn't as if they could ever go back to who they had been. No, all the Greasers needed to move forward, even if it hurt like hell.


End file.
